With development of Internet, smart phones, tablets, or mobile devices of other types, are increasingly becoming important tools indispensable in people's daily life. At present, the screen sizes of mobile devices are becoming larger and larger, so that users may get better visual experience; however, at the same time, increasing of the screen sizes is actually limited by specifications for mobile devices, in order to avoid negative impact of oversized devices on portability and convenience of the mobile devices.